Mental Image
by CambionTwins
Summary: Hal and Ben celebrate being together for a year and deal with the trials that a future together holds.


Hal and Ben celebrate being together for a year and deal with the trials that a future together holds.

Week 13, time sure flies. This is always a hot pairing to write and the tags that I got for it just made it fun, though I might have to add another chapter for the romance part of the story. Succubi said something really good this week and I decided that I would quote her from now on in our fic notes at the end so look out for the new titbit. As always please read, enjoy and review.

Mental Image

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Hal walked through the aisles of the shop, he never thought that he would be in a place like this but then again he never thought that he would be dating his brother secretly either so yeah. Tonight was special, it was their one year anniversary and it was also their parent's anniversary so they would have the house to themselves since Hal arranged for Matt to go and stay with a friend; Hal had been planning this for weeks and he wanted everything to be perfect, romantic even.

Hal was looking for everything that he would need for their night, in a sex shop no less. Lube, flavoured and some other small things that he wanted to surprise his younger brother with, it still feels strange to him to call the person that he has been dating, sleeping with and even promised himself to his brother, even if that was what he was. It was hard not being able to be open with their relationship and share their love with everyone, but it was their fate to go it alone.

Hal felt his phone vibrate in his jeans; he already knew who it was from before he even saw the words "Ben" written on his screen.

Ben: Where are you?

Hal smiled as he read the text, his brother never used shortened words and he hated it when Hal used them, so he learned not to do so; after all a mad Ben is a not one to put out for a horny Hal. Hal quickly sent a text back to his brother/lover.

Hal: At the shop getting some things for tonight.

Hal barely made it ten steps before his phone went off in his pocket again so he stopped again to read what his boyfriend wrote back.

Ben: Mom and Dad just left for the hotel, though Matt is still here. I can't wait till tonight.

Hal let his fingers move across his phone as he typed up a reply to the text, if Ben couldn't wait for tonight then he supposed that he could tease his dear brother a bit.

Hal: Why don't you entertain yourself, get yourself ready for a long night.

Having sent the text the eldest brother moved to pay for his items, he still had to go buy some other stuff, like roses and chocolate covered strawberries. Vibrations came running up Hal's leg yet again as his phone got another text, so he went to read the text and gasped out "shit" at what he read.

Ben: Already have three fingers in me and covered in myself, I need you Hal. Need to feel your touch, need those lips of yours that feel like sweet torture on my skin, but mostly I just need that big dick of yours to fill me, to feel you hard and strong inside of me.

The store clerk looked at the teenage boy at the word that slipped from his lips; Hal looked up at the clerk with a blush on his cheeks. He knew that the person across from him could not know that it was his brother sexting him, "My boyfriend" he said waving his phone at the clerk who was now giving him a knowing smile, Hal let out a relaxing breath, he finally called Ben his boyfriend out loud to someone other then the boy himself and it felt good.

Hal: Going to be a while babe, why don't you tell me what you want me to do tonight. In detail.

Hal typed back while the clerk packed his items into a discreet bag, he could only imagine how it would have looked if people could see through the bag he is handed. Before he even got to the door of the small sex shop he felt another text vibrating in his pants, the thought of just going into the nearest bathroom and putting that sweet vibrating phone of his to an already stirring part of his body crossed his mind but he knew that that's what Ben wanted, to drive him mad and make him rush home and give his brother what he wanted, they played this game before and he always lost but not this time, this time he was going to last and beat his lover at his own game.

Ben: I'll leave it as a surprise. P.S. The pen on your desk does not compare to you, but it does reach deep enough to give me some pleasure.

Hal had this inkling that he was going to lose the game again. Ben was in his room and fucking himself with the pen he normally used to do his homework with, the image had him hard as rock and every time he would use that pen he would not get any work done.

Hal: Nothing compares to me, only I can fill you up the way you like. My dick is the only thing that can give that greedy hole of yours what it really wants, but if you prefer the pen.

Hal did not receive another text from Ben for a few minutes and was beginning to think that he might have made his brother mad again, but when he stood in front of the flower shop got his reply.

Ben: Don't know about that Hal, your lacrosse stick feels pretty amazing. I might even like its reach more then your dicks.

Hal chocked as he read the text while he walked into the shop, people looked at him and gave him weird looks and even weirder looks when they noticed the blush he was sporting. Hal composed himself before re-reading the text and typing his reply.

Hal: If you like my lacrosse stick better then I suppose that I will just have to fuck you with it from now on, or you can just fuck yourself with it. Then again, me and my lacrosse stick would stretch you real good together.

Hal was glad he could hide his hard on with the bag he was carrying because it was straining and he was not exactly on the small side and the image he just gave himself with his text did not really help his growing problem. Hal picked up his order for rose petals and left the store, or rather fled the store and the looks he got.

Hal nearly cursed when he felt his phone vibrate yet again, this time almost next to his straining dick which had its head close to it. Ben really was going to win this round unless he came up with something good to send him over the edge or if he just ignored him, though ignoring his brother would piss him off and would also just make his phone torture him even more with endless vibrations.

Ben: Would love to feel that, but first I would like to suck that big dick of yours while you fuck me with your lacrosse stick, that would feel good. I might even make better vibrations with my mouth then your phone is now.

Yip Ben was going to win, and Hal was going to die. He had no idea how he was going to make two more stops with his brother contently driving him crazy with all these mental images, but he was going to make it through this and then later when he gets home he is going to ride his brother as hard and as long as he can, he will have his revenge when he hears his brother come undone again and again.

Hal: I know you can, and I also know that you can take my whole cock down your sinful mouth. You would look so good suck my cock while I fuck you with my lacrosse stick; maybe even use some of my other old sports equipment.

Hal was sure that he had won now, that Ben was cumming all over himself with those mental images, if only he knew that he had just lost. It was a few minutes later when he walked out of his last stop for the day that he got another text, though this one came with a picture.

Ben was on his back on Hal's bed wearing his lacrosse vest and nothing else; his cock was lying on his covered stomach. Hal saw the lacrosse stick up his brother ass, smooth legs held by strong arms and cum splattered all over his vest; the face his brother was making, biting his bottom lip with a shy look in his eyes had Hal moaning as he stopped dead in his tracks and felt as his dick jerk in its confines painting them with his sticky cum. He just lost, or was it a draw. He no longer cared as he walked back towards the parking lot and his car; Ben was going to get it in a few minutes when he got home, after he kicked Matt out of the house of course.

Hoped you liked it, if not oh well. There will be another chapter to this, just don't ask when; though a few reviews might just make it appear out of nowhere.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
